


Commander...

by BloodRebel



Series: The Kissing Game [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Badass!Reader, Blood, Crylo Ren, Did I mention fluff???, Doctor!Reader, Everyone went shit, F/M, Fluff, General Hux passed out, Good Job Kylo, Its particle beams people NOT lasers, Kylo is just a broken man, Mild Gore, Now introducing!, Poor Attempt on Humor, Romance, Violence, mentions of torture, romance???, tantrums, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRebel/pseuds/BloodRebel
Summary: ... did you miss me?__Kylo kept on pacing back and forth inside his room when he had received word that the head doctor went missing 19 hours ago.Oh how he wanted to hug you, to clutch onto you, to hold you tighter in his arms as he kissed you. He had never felt those kind of emotions before, not ever in his whole life did he grasped the concept of love and care. He could see it in your eyes, those gentle and warm eyes that were full of life. The way you touched and caressed him with your fingers made his heartbeat escalate every time he would remember the precious moment between the two of you. He felt loved and cared. He felt like he was a precious jewel that was handled with care and so much consideration. That was why he wanted to marry you.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Artisanthemage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/gifts), [HeartOfDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfDreamer/gifts).



> School was cool, until it wasn't.
> 
> *weeps*
> 
>  
> 
> This is where the reader will reveal some, but not all, of her secrets.

As you stared at the metal walls of the torture chamber, you tried wiggling your arms.

 

It was no use. The metal straps were tight and became tighter whenever you moved.

 

Your legs were also strapped down, and your head was secured in place by a metal... thing.

 

You didn't know what it was nor were you interested in knowing.

 

You stared at the buckles of the straps.

 

 

 

_What if I..._

 

 

 

The buckles started to shake rapidly as the metal straps became loose. You concentrated on loosening the straps that were restricting your legs. But your concentration was cut short as you heard some footsteps approaching the door. The buckles went still.

 

You heard two voices... no... three for you had heard a grunt.

 

The door opened revealing three men.

 

Two blond-ish men and one brunet.

 

Fucking great. Note the sarcasm.

 

The brunet was the one to notice you first. He smirked, "Lookie here boys! We got ourselves a beauty!"

 

The two men looked at you and had a shit-eating grin adorning their faces.

 

The brunet licked his lips, to which you found incredibly disgusting, and said; "Let's have some fun!"

 

 

 

This was why you hated The Resistance.

 

* * *

 

 

Being abducted by the Resistance is ridiculous.

 

Even the men "interrogating" you were ridiculous.

 

 

 

 _Maybe it's because they're stupid as fuck._ You thought.

 

 

 

You sighed.

 

 

It's gonna be a long day.

 

 

 

"Aw, come on, sweet cheeks! Just tell us the things we need to know and we'll be out of your hair in no jiffy!"

 

 

 

 _Pfft... As if you're gonna do that_. You thought.

 

 

 

Instead, you spat on the blond-that-looks incredibly-stupid in the eye.

 

"Ow!"

 

 

 

**Slap!**

 

 

 

The perverted brunet smacked you hard in the face. Said pervert tsked at you and grabbed a hold of your chin.

 

"Remember, dearie dearest, that we're in charge here and you better start obeying or else..." He looked at you up and down before chuckling, "... you'll get punished for being a very bad girl."

 

 

 

_Ugh, what is up with the cringe-worthy disgusting names?! This is why I hate perverts. And The Resistance. And perverts._

 

 

 

"So you better start telling us information about that Force-user of yours." He finished with a smirk.

 

 

 

This time, it was your turn to smirk.

 

 

 

"Death before betrayal."

 

 

 

His smirk faltered.

 

 

 

The two men behind him spoke in unison.

 

 

 

"Wrong Answer."

 

 

Brunet started punching you in the face non-stop. Not really stopping until you had a swollen eye, a bloody nose, a long bloody wound above your brow, and a cut on you lip.

 

 

 

"Hey babe~. If you tell us what we wanna hear, we'll give you a treat~" The stupid-blond-ish guy purred.

 

The other stupid-blond-but-not-really-blond guy snickered, "Yeah bitch."

 

 

 

Oh hell no! Did he just call you a "Bitch"?!

 

 

 

The perverted brunet whistled lowly.

 

 

 

"Slut."

 

 

 

Your eye twitched.

 

 

 

Oh, they are so gonna get it.

 

 

 

The lights inside the room started flickering very rapidly, the three men were looking at the lights, wondering what the hell was wrong as they had heard the door lock from the outside.

 

 

 

"What the hell...?"

 

 

 

The brunet started slowly approaching the door. But before he could even grasp the knob, he was flown across the room and was slammed into the wall as the straps from the metal chair started wrapping around his limbs and chaining him on the wall. He let out a scream before it was muffled by the straps. The two blond men stared at the brunet before one of them turned around, only to see you behind him and out of the chair. He let out a yelp, alarming the other man as he turned around and grabbed his blaster, his partner doing the same.

 

 

 

Both of them were pointing their blasters at you, but you were unfazed. You simply looked at them with dull eyes. And as you stared, they noticed that the temperature inside the room went down. The lights were still flickering and they immediately knew that something was wrong. So they started shooting at you. You tilted your head backwards and said;

 

"Annoying."

 

The particle beams, not lasers, that were approaching you at a fast pace slowed down and had immediately stopped even before it could hit you. The men's eyes widened as they started to back away slowly and into the wall behind them. Despite your bloody and bruised face, you looked scary as hell. Your (e/c) eyes turned gold and it seemingly glowed in the dark, the lights turned off a minute ago because it had apparently short-circuited, and your (plump/thin) lips adorned a deadly smile that screamed:

 

 

 

_**You're all FUCKED.** _

 

 

 

The flickering particle beams were still in the air as you stared at it, as if you were starstruck by its glowing colors.

 

 

 

_Just like the stars..._

 

 

 

And with a jerk of your wrist, it went back to the men. Its beams piercing through their bodies very easily, blood oozing out of their system as you stared... and stared... and... laughed.

 

 

 

You threw your head back and laughed like a maniac.

 

 

 

It was a good thing the room was sound-proof.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kylo kept on pacing back and forth inside his room when he had received word that the head doctor went missing 19 hours ago.

 

 

 

And as a result, he threw the worst tantrum that was ever recorded in history.

 

 

 

The Casualties?

 

 

 

2050 men were injured.

 

 

 

857 'troopers were in critical condition.

 

 

 

3001 people were traumatized.

 

 

 

General Hux passed out because of so much stress.

 

 

 

7 people went insane.

 

 

 

And...

 

 

 

1 Crylo Ren.

 

 

 

 

 

After he had walked inside his room, he removed his helmet, throwing it across the floor as he slid down the wall. Tears had gathered at the corner of his eyes but he made no move to stop it. He started sobbing and hiccupping, uttering/screaming your name.

 

 

 

Oh how he wanted to hug you, to clutch onto you, to hold you tighter in his arms as he kissed you.

 

He had never felt those kind of emotions before, not ever in his whole life did he grasped the concept of love and care.

 

He could see it in your eyes, those gentle and warm eyes that were full of life.

 

The way you touched and caressed him with your fingers made his heartbeat escalate every time he would remember the precious moment between the two of you.

 

He felt loved and cared. He felt like he was a precious jewel that was handled with care and so much consideration.

 

 

 

That was why he wanted to marry you.

 

 

 

 

 

_But..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He could never treat you the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst!!!
> 
> A sneak peak!
> 
> "There is a special kind of human that surpasses the abilities of the Force-users... Would you like to know more?"
> 
> He suppressed a shiver.
> 
> "Yes." There was hesitance in his voice. For he was afraid of the unknown.


End file.
